


markhyuck drabble collections (sloth cat edition)

by pororoxpusheen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pororoxpusheen/pseuds/pororoxpusheen
Summary: It 'was' a dark and stormy night.





	markhyuck drabble collections (sloth cat edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and unedited, but enjoy ~

It was a dark and stormy night.  
  
Donghyuck never liked the horrifying sound of thunders and lightning flashing, so he was huddled under his thick blanket watching a documentary about cats on his phone.  
It distracted him for a while from the thunders but out of the blue, a thunder flashed around Donghyuck’s house successfully making the electricity cut off.  
“Oh Lord, please save me,” the raven-hair boy thought.  
He was starting to sweat profusely while he carefully tip-toed from his bed to the power source downstairs.  
”This is why I should find a roommate sooner, I’m all alone in the dark right now,”  
Donghyuck blamed himself.  
He’s a sophomore in Waterloo’s University where he bought a small house nearby thanks to his parents’ money.  
He did not have many friends except for Injun, Lele and Chittaphon.  
While Donghyuck was thinking, a sudden knock on his front door startled him.  
  
  
Donghyuck was beyond terrified.  
  
  
Nobody knows he lives here except for his parents and his close friends.  
It’s nearing 1 a.m. who could it been? Luckily, there’s a peephole on the door.  
The raven-hair boy tiptoed to peep on who’s been knocking on his door continuously.  
He saw a peek of a soft tuft of blond hair with a face covered in blood.  
  
  
  
Wait, blood?  
Donghyuck froze.  
Is this a human or another creature?  
“Hello? Who’s there?”  
The delicate boy tried to ask the figure in front of his door.  
He did not hear an answer, except for the figure sighing and heaving deeply while slumping his body to his door.  
Donghyuck was starting to get annoyed with the figure.  
  
“Tell me why are you here, if not I will ignore you,”  
Donghyuck said.  
The figure huffed and lifted his head up.  
  
“Oh wow, he’s fucking cute,”  
  
Donghyuck thought when he saw the round eyes and the chiselled jawline the stranger have.  
“I’ve been attacked by a pack of wolves and your house is the nearest, can I come in?” The stranger asked.  
Donghyuck studied the stranger’s condition, his hair was a mess, blood was all around his face and shirt and his shirt was torn off in a few places.  
”I’ll let you in, but promise me you will not do any harm to me and my house, do you understand?” the raven-hair boy told the stranger.  
The stranger just nodded and Donghyuck immediately opened his front door and the stranger stumbled onto him.  
  
  
Fuck, he’s heavy.  
  
  
“Hey stranger, slow down. I’ll take you to the couch,”  
He helped him walk and made him lay down on his long couch in the living room.  
“I’ll take some clean clothes and medicines, okay? Just stay here and don’t fucking move, if not I’ll cut you into pieces,  
“ Donghyuck instructed. He went to the kitchen and wetted a cloth to wipe the stranger’s blood and took his father’s clothes from his closet and a few medicines and patches from the first aid kit.  
When Donghyuck returned, the stranger was struggling to breathe properly and stayed limp on his couch.  
“Down to earth, stranger. Wakie wakie, take off your clothes and change into this clean clothes. They are my father’s, I think it will fit you perfectly,”  
He told the stranger and turned around. “He must have a nice body, unlike me,” Donghyuck thought.  
  
The delicate boy blushed furiously for thinking about the stranger’s body and fidgeted anxiously.  
  
Donghyuck heard the rustling sound and after a few minutes, the stranger told him he’s done and the raven-hair boy started to wipe on his face and hair to get rid of the remnants of blood.  
There were a few cuts on his neck and face so when Donghyuck wiped on the cuts, he hissed and made the raven-hair boy stop.  
“I’m sorry, your cuts are a bit too deep so it will sting a bit,” Donghyuck told him.  
After that, he patched the cuts where he previously dabbed antiseptic to avoid bacteria infecting the cuts.  
After he was done, Donghyuck sat there watching the stranger trying to regulate his breathing.  
“I’m done. Is there anything more that I can help you with?” Donghyuck asked.  
The stranger shook his head.  
“Why are you out in the woods alone in the middle of the night?”  
He asked again.  
The stranger huffed and replied,  
  
“None of your business, sweetheart,”.  
  
Donghyuck was fucking annoyed with his answer but he did not ask further.  
“Damn, you little shit,” The delicate boy cursed in his head.  
The electricity went back and Donghyuck could finally see the stranger’s face clearly.  
The stranger had a blond hair, round dazzling eyes, sharp jawline, lean body and damn, his biceps.  
Donghyuck wished he can touch the hard muscle at least once.  
  
Ugh, why am I like this?  
  
Suddenly, Donghyuck felt eyes boring at him.  
Donghyuck snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes met the stranger’s eyes and the raven-hair boy could clearly see the stranger smirking stupidly at him.  
  
“What are you staring at, darling?”  
  
The stranger asked clearly amused with how intent Donghyuck was staring at him.  
“I’m not staring at you, I’m just wondering how dumb are you wandering in the woods alone in the middle of the night,”  
Donghyuck snarkily replied.  
The stranger just chuckled darkly and closed his eyes.  
  
  
“Cute,”  
  
  
Donghyuck heard the stranger muttered under his breath.  
Donghyuck was blushing furiously that his face went scarlet red along with the tip of his cute ears.  
  
“You asshole, I do not know your name,” Donghyuck stated.  
The stranger peeked through his eyes and smirked.  
There’s a glint in his eyes and suddenly the delicate boy was petrified.  
  
  
“Sweetheart, Donghyuck Lee, soon you will know my name, by hook or by crook. Just wait and be patient, okay?”  
  
  
The stranger told the raven-hair boy.  
  
Wait, how did he know his name?  
Before Donghyuck can ask him, suddenly he blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck, Donghyuckie, wake up! Our class is starting in 30 minutes!” Renjun’s voice wakes him up.  
Suddenly, a ray of sunshine hits Donghyuck’s face and he is brought into reality.  
He’s in his mint pastel bedroom with Renjun babbling on about how they are going to be late for their psychology class with Mr Moon.  
“What a long ass dream, I’ve just been sleeping like a log,” Donghyuck muttered to himself.  
They get ready for their psychology class and rushed to the lecture hall.  
Luckily, they arrived just in time when the professor came, so Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle giggled while taking their respective seats while Mr Moon just shook his head.  
“Okay folks, listen up. I’m going to introduce you to the junior students of Psychology. You will get one for each other and work in pairs for your upcoming assignments for the rest of this semester. Got it?”  
Professor Moon told the students.  
A chorus of “Yes” was heard.  
  
Donghyuck just hoped that he got a nice junior as he was still in a daze with the dream he dreamt last night.  
  
The juniors went and picked for their partners.  
Suddenly, Donghyuck could feel a figure standing in front of him.  
Wait the fuck up, he felt familiar, he thought.  
“Hello sweetheart, we meet again,” The figure voiced.  
Donghyuck whipped his head up and there standing, is the man in his dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
What the fuck.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who are you?”  
Donghyuck asked as he was still confused with the current situation right now.  
  
Is he still dreaming?  
  
The same sparkling round eyes turned into crescents as the man smiled a charming grin and held his hand out and said, “Hello Donghyuck Lee, my full sun. I’m Mark Lee Minhyung, the man in your dream, your soulmate,”.  


  
  
  


  


 

  


  
  


  


  
(｡・//ε//・｡)  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is rushed and I want to get this out of my head & this is from an essay I'm supposed to finish my homework, so yeah. Sorry for grammar errors, English is not my first language, huhu. I got an interview for being a prefect, so wish me luck ugh I'M SO NERVOUS RIGHT NOW BYE BYE.


End file.
